This invention relates to orally effective pharmaceutical compositions of peptide drugs, the administration thereof, and treatment of disorders responsive to the action of peptide drugs in humans, in particular calcitonin.
Historically, delivery of peptide drugs has been made by injections, because the bioavailability of peptide drugs is too low for these drugs to be administered orally.